According to You (working title)
by ElyseAllHeart
Summary: Six months, six months since Tony outed himself as Iron Man. Tony has started to get a little power hungry as Robyn Harper tries to keep him grounded. Robyn's job is on the line when Fury instructs her to do a report on whether or not the Iron Man suit is safe for the new team he is creating. It doesn't help when one of Robyn's new friends is appointed Tony's new assistant.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

_"Been a while since I was up here in front of you. Maybe I'll do us all a favor and just stick to the cards. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…" _

_"Sorry, Mr. Stark, do you honestly expect us to believe that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you sorely despise bodyguards?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And this mysterious bodyguard was somehow equipped with an undisclosed Stark high-tech powered battle-"_

_"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero. I mean, let's face it, I'm not the heroic type. A laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public. The truth is… I am Iron Man."_

That was six months ago when Tony Stark revealed to the world that he was indeed Iron Man. Since then, that Iron Man ego went straight to his head. Robyn still couldn't get over the fact that Tony exposed himself as Iron Man that day. What a glorious day that was for SHIELD and Director Nick Fury. The paperwork, however, was Robyn's least favorite thing about the whole reveal. It wasn't like she could control Tony Stark in his actions but after the first time with Obadiah Stane and Garry Digg, she should have learned by now how much Tony hated handwritten cards and going by those cards.

Robyn Harper who was now going by Agent Robyn 'Cat' Harper was leaning against the wall in the plane that Tony wanted – no, the plane Tony _needed_. It was for the Stark Expo tonight and he wanted to make a _grand _entrance.

"That's it. I'm not going to make it." Robyn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Pepper Potts was standing by the bathroom door hearing Tony whine and moan. Robyn held the Iron Man helmet in her hands, wondering when Tony was going to man up and get this party started.

"I've had enough." Pepper opened the door to Tony leaning over the toilet seat, waving his hand at her and Robyn.

"Seriously. Give me some space."

"Get up."

"I can't go through with it."

"Seriously, Tony? We don't have time for this!" Robyn growled. Tony stood up, grabbing a piece of toilet paper and wiping his mouth.

"Where am I? Do I look weird?"

"You look like you do everyday with a hangover." Robyn said. Tony was saying something that Robyn wouldn't listen to. All she wanted to do was get off the plane and get home. She shook her head as Pepper rolled her eyes. Robyn got great amusement from Tony and Pepper arguing over Motrin, if Robyn had the time, she'd be laughing her ass off right then and there.

"For God's sake!"

"Abort mission!"

"Stop being a drama queen, Tony! Pepper tell him he's being a drama queen because obviously he isn't listening." Robyn said. "Tony, you are being overdramatic!" Pepper said.

"Abort mission! Make him stop saying we're dropping!" Tony yelled, grabbing the oxygen mask, taking some deep breaths. "Tony, we aren't aborting this…mission! Do you wanna know how long it took for the DOD to even _approve _of this?" Robyn said.

"Send flowers."

"We are over the drop zone, Tony. Its now or me kicking your ass out of this plane!" Robyn said.

"What?"

"Yes."

"Let's do this, baby."

"Is he for real?" Robyn mumbled as she followed Tony to the edge of the plane. Robyn was standing with Tony right on the edge of the exit, Tony had his hands on her shoulders.

"I know I can be selfish sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"And I know I don't say it enough, but how's my hair?" Tony asked. Robyn sighed, rolling her eyes. "You asked me that already." Robyn yelled over the wind that was blowing through the plane.

"I know what I said, but is it piece-y enough? Do I need more product?" Tony asked. Robyn allowed one hand to mess with Tony's hair. "There. Semi-perfect." Robyn smiled.

"Okay, give me a smooch – I might not make it back, this is heavy stuff." Robyn started to lean into Tony but leaned back, pressing her lips against the iron mask. She tossed the helmet out of the plane.

"Go get 'em, Tony." Tony walked off the edge, jumping into the air. "You complete me." He said. Robyn smiled, walking back towards Pepper.

"How do you get him to do these things?"

"I can't reveal all my trade secrets." Robyn smirked towards Pepper – over the last six months, the women grew closer and got along great which Tony wasn't too thrilled about. "Let's land this plane!" Robyn yelled.

"5 minutes, Agent Harper."

"Perfect!"

**~RH~**

Tony's favorite people were in the back, watching from stage right. "I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me." The crowd cheered for him again. Robyn smiled, looking down at the ground. "I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day." Tony said.

"Oh, that's going to come and bite him in the ass." Robyn sighed with an eye roll. Someone yelled that she loved Tony, Robyn's glared at the voice. Everyone loved Tony, hell, Tony _loved _Tony.

"Please, it's not about me. It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that's way for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo." The crowd cheered as Robyn smiled. "And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my father, Howard." Tony walked off the stage as the video played of Howard Stark.

Robyn listened to the video, thinking back to what would have happened if she met Howard Stark before his passing and if her life would have been any different than it was today.

Robyn walked out of the Expo with her new bodyguard that Tony issued. Everyone was yelling Robyn's name and getting pictures of the woman. Oliver stood behind Robyn, placing his hand on her shoulder to make sure no one got in her way. As Robyn was about to head out the door, a teen about maybe her age when she met Tony ran up to her. The teen as babbling about something, something about Robyn's glasses.

"Move along please."

"Oliver, wait."

"Miss Harper,"

"Call me Robyn. But I wish I could stay and chat but I have to get going. I'm sorry." Robyn smiled at the teen, walking off. Oliver gripped Robyn's shoulder, leading her towards the new car. "Oh! I like!"

Tony was already heading towards the car with Happy. "There my girl." Tony smiled, Robyn walked over to him. There was a woman already at his side.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Marshal."

"Oh, that's Irish."

"Yes it is."

"So, what do you need Tony for?" Robyn asked as she got in the passenger seat of the new car. "Serving subpoenas." Marshal said.

"Yikes."

"Sorry, Tony really doesn't like be handed things." Robyn leaned over her boyfriend, grabbing the papers from the woman. "Yeah, I have a peeve." Tony said.

"It isn't a peeve, it's a random dislike." Robyn said, looking over the subpoena.

"You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9:00AM." Marshal said.

"Can I see a badge?"

"You wanna see the badge?"

"He likes to see badges." She held up the badge for the couple.

"Still like the badge?"

"Yep." Tony started the car as Marshal smiled at him. "How far are we from DC?" Tony asked.

"About 250 miles, give or take." Robyn said. Tony drove off, Robyn smiled at him. "We are road tripping. Awesome!" Robyn said.

"You get excited too easily."

"Hey, I've never really been to Washington, Tony." Robyn said. Robyn grabbed Tony's jacket, wrapping it around her body. She didn't think she'd be doing a road trip to Washington for the following morning. Tony was speeding through the traffic in New York.

"Why'd you wear that anyway?"

"I thought we'd be going back to the hotel before jetting off anywhere." Robyn said. Robyn took off her glasses, closing her eyes to let herself feel the wind blow on her face. It was a good thing she had her hair up in a bun.

* * *

**I said sometime in March and it's still March! Sorry, I kinda forgot about Robyn Harper for a little bit. I've got a lot on my mind. **

**Right now, According to You will be a working title because I can't think of any better one. As you can already tell by me, I like to base stories off of songs and that one just kinda stuck out ****to me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Marvel. Just Robyn and her cat like qualities. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

By the next morning, she was sitting in business type clothes in Washington, DC. Robyn was smiling at Tony as he talked to talk to her during this important time. Robyn was trying to tell him to turn around but Tony wouldn't listen.

"Mr. Stark, could we pick up now where we left off? Mr. Stark, please."

"Yes, dear?" Tony turned suddenly.

"Can I have you attention?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?" The Senator asked. Secretly, Robyn wanted to film what was going to happen with Tony's snarky remarks and to see the Senator's face over and over and over again until she died. "I do not." Tony said.

"You do not?"

"I do not. Well, it depends on how you define the word 'weapon'." Tony said. Tony was on his A-game and Robyn loved it. "The Iron Man weapon." The Senator said.

"My device does not fit that description." Tony said. "Well, how would you describe it?" The Senator asked.

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator."  
"As?"

"It's a high-tech prosthesis." Everyone in the court-style room laughed. Robyn rolled her eyes at Tony. "That is… That's actually the most apt description I can make of it." Tony said.

"It's a weapon. It's a weapon, Mr. Stark."

"Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen-"

"My priority is to get the Iron man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America." The Senator said.

"Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in." Tony said.

"Look, I'm no expert…"

"In prostitution? Of course not. You're a senator. Come on." Tony said as the room laughed. He turned, seeing Robyn wasn't happy with what he just said.

"I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I'd now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor." Robyn and Tony both hated that name, they both looked towards Justin who was setting up his presentation.

"Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance." Tony said as Hammer sat down, taking a gulp of water. Robyn bit down on her lip to keep her from laughing. "Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy. Uh, Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark." Hammer said. Robyn closed her eyes, wishing this day was over with.

"Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clear. He was no flower child, he was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it's a shield." Justin said.

Robyn felt her phone buzz against her hip, slowing pulling it out and making sure no one sees her using it during the trial. It was a text from Agent Natasha Romanoff, basically saying 'keep your cool, Cat.' Robyn took a couple deep breaths to keep her from saying anything she wouldn't say aloud.

"I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats – threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America." People were clapping at the end for Justin Hammer. Robyn rolled her eyes, pulling out something from her pocket.

"That is well said, Mr. Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber." The Senator said.

"Rhodey? What?" Tony turned towards Robyn who shrugged. Tony stood up as Rhodes entered the chamber, shaking his friend's hand. "Hey buddy. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Look, it's me, I'm here. Deal with it. Let's move on."

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon compiled by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?" The Senator asked.

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?"

"Yes, sir."

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." Rhodey said. "I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read-"The Senator said.

"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my final…" Rhodes was cut off. Again.

"Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you."

"Very well. 'As he does not operate within any definable branch of government,'" Rhodes shook his head for a moment, sighing. "'Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests.' I did, however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities. And that it would be in our interest-" Rhodes was interrupted enough for Robyn's liking.

"That's enough, Colonel."

"-the interest of Mr. Stark-"

"That's enough."

"-into the existing chain of command, Senator." Rhodes finished, ignoring the Senator.

"I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense, if you ask nice. We can amend the hours a little bit." Tony said as cameras flashed and laughter from the people.

"I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that's connected to your report." The Senator said. "I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." James said.

"With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful." The Senator said.  
Robyn smirked. "What are you doing?" Pepper whispered.

"You'll see." Robyn held the object in her hands without hesitation. She knew she shouldn't speak right now but this will be interesting.

The images came up onto the screen, they were blurry for a reason, and Robyn saw Tony glance over his shoulder to her. She smiled at him. "Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark's suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground, indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational." Rhodes said as Robyn did her think – hacking. Robyn stood up, walking over to the men, leaning between them.

"Professional hacker, coming through. May I just do one little thing? Thanks!" Robyn asked, winking at Tony as she pressed the center of the screen. The computer started to show her hacking skills. **Welcome Agent Harper **was shown on the screen. "Boy, I'm good, aren't I? Guess, when you become a hacker, you get perks." She turned around, doing it to the other screen. "Just need them for a few minutes. I know, I know, I'm not a part of this but, I have a feeling you'll like what I have in store for you." Robyn smiled.

"Now, let's see what's really going on?"

"What is she doing? Miss Harper, what are you doing?" The Senator asked.

"Take it away, Tony."

"If you will direct your attention to said screens…I believe that's North Korea." Tony said as Robyn got the video of an 'Iron Man' suit failing. People were standing up to see the video, shooting everyone in the testing zone. The Senator was telling someone to turn off the computer screens.

"Iran."

Another failed attempt, killing the people who were the enemies. Justin was standing in front of the screen, trying to get rid to the picture. "No grave immediate threat here. Hey, isn't that _Justin Hammer_?" Robyn asked with a grin on her face as the video played of Justin trying to create his own Iron Man suit.

"Justin, you're on TV. Focus up."

"My job is down here. Ta-da!" Robyn held out her arms. Justin unplugged the screen, going back to his seat. "Wow. Justin, you sure know how to turn on a girl." Robyn smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, I'd say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, 20." Tony said.

"I'd like to point out that, that test pilot survived." Justin said.

"I think we're done, is the point that he's making. I don't think there's any reason…"

"The point is, you're welcome. I guess."

"For what?"

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I did you a big favor. I've successfully privatized world peace." Tony stood up, giving everyone peace signs. Robyn stood next to him, smiling at Pepper. "What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns." Tony said.

"Fuck you, Mr. Stark. Fuck you, buddy."

Tony grabbed his sunglasses, blowing kisses to the Senator. Robyn stood there a moment, smiling at the members before blowing kisses of her own. "Have fun trying to take the suit, sir. I can tell you, no one can own the suit but Tony. He's the one who created it and the one who wears it. Enjoy the rest of your fine day, Senator Ass-Clown." Robyn winked, running after Tony.

* * *

**Just wanted to get another chapter out! **

**Confession - I had the first couple of chapters already done before my DVD of IM2 cracked. I do have it on iTunes so, more frequent updates! And for those who read ACDB IS COMING! I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BLOCKED! **


End file.
